To Hold and To Let Go
by Pearl13121984
Summary: This was not the first time he dreamed of her. He dreamed of her so many times and later would find himself alone in the bed. 'Just let me have a long dream now.' He prayed to whomever God willing to hear him.


A/N: Hai… It's my first Hanayori Dango fanfiction. The words in '…' show what the character thinking. I am not a native speaker. So be kind to show my mistakes in writing.

**Chapter 1: A Figment of Imagination**

He knew that he should not drink vodka before the book signing but he sincerely did not regret it. Here he was, Nishikado Soujiro, member of the famous F4, running away from her dream lady just like in his other dreams.

"Nishikado-san... Nishikado-san," a woman voice rang behind him.

'Well, she surely get faster than in the other dreams,' he shrugged. He imagined that in the real world he had likely fallen asleep in the bookstore.

This was not the first time he dreamed of her. He dreamed of her so many times and later would find himself alone in the bed.

'Just let me have a long dream now.' He prayed to whomever God willing to hear him.

After five minutes of running, Soujiro realized that he could no longer hear her. He stopped, turn around, and felt a tugging in his heart as he realized that Yuuki no longer chase him. Rather than feeling relief, he was confused. So, his imagination had taken another scenario. It might be bored with the same plot of her capturing him at last and then doing… indecent things.

Where is that girl? So Soujiro walked back, looked around for the girl that he just tried to avoid like a plague. Until, his eyes found her, sitting in a bench and licking an ice cream. She had tied her hair in a low ponytail and was so engrossed in the ice cream and did not even realized when he sat next to her. Her eyes sparkled and she looked so much like a carefree little girl.

Well, this was definitely a dream. No way that the real Yuuki would ever choose ice cream over the famous Nishikado Soujiro,

"So the ice cream is more interesting than me?"

Yuuki suddenly turned her head toward the famous playboy. She laughed. Her voice was like a tingling bell. So fresh and innocent. Soujiro heart went frantic upon hearing her laugh.

"Well, I was tired running after you," she said.

The Yuuki in this dream looked different. She had darker skin. Her body was curvier and she looked stronger. She did not look as fragile as she used to be. Her hair was as long as he remembered but it looked not as shiny as it used to be. Funny how his imagination pictured Yuuki now, she looked more like a tough girl rather than the always protected friend of Makino.

"Where have you gone to Yuuki?" He knew it was useless to ask a figment of imagination. In the reality he would never ask the question because he did not want to know… he did not want to care. He feared that he would do something more than just asking. But this was a dream and there was no use to lie even to himself.

Even the way Yuuki looked into his eyes was different. In the past she would either look at him with shyness or with too much enthusiasm that it made him afraid. Now she looked at him with warmth, longing, and sincerity. He blushed under his gaze. 'Damned... I can blush? Well, as long as it's only a dream'.

"Why do you run away Nishikado san?" She said with a kind smile.

"I am the one asking first."

She shrugged and said "It should not matter for you where I've gone. You were just trying to make a little chat." Yuki was talking with a confident tone.

"I did not..."

"Well maybe it's my fault that you run away. It always did. I was just trying to say hello. I did not think that you will still be so scared of me," she said with a hint of disappointment.

Souiro could not take it anymore. He was not going to hurt her anymore after years of separation.

'Not even if my dreams Yuki' and he done something that he wanted but never dare to do in the real life. He held her hands tightly and she gasped.

"Don't say that Yuki. I am happy to see you again," He said before hugging her.

Yuuki was a very good friend and Soujiro missed her. She was a dawn light cracking into his darkness and helping him to see things clearer.

"Me too Nishikado-san" Jiro could feel that she was astonished by his unusual action.

'It's only a dream. I don't have to understand all. I just want to hold her…my dear sweet kind Yuki. I wish it is all real.'

"Will you go to a date with me today Nishikado san?" She asked. Jiro broke their embrace and looked at her with a puzzled face. She let me go for ice cream and then ask me in a date? This figment of his imagination was really surprising.

"Just between friends. I will only be here for a week," she said. Jiro felt a crack in his heart. He closed his eyes and repeated his mantra 'It's only a dream. There is no need to feel hurt. This is just a dream…. Just savor the moment.'

"Of course Yuki," I answered.

"Great, I'm going back to my house to change. Well meet again later," she said with high spirit.

'No... Not yet I still want to be with her' He could not let her be gone now and wake up alone again.


End file.
